rainbirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rainbirds Christmas Carol
is the eighth episode of Season 1 in Rainbirds. This episode is based on the christmas story, A Christmas Carol. Sysnosis Spring don't want to celebrate Christmas however some sprits can change his mind. Plot Perry is pecking Spring many times until he awakes up. Spring refuses to go outside but Perry pushes him outside. Rainbirds Valley is already decorated for Christmas including Turquoise. Star Master was putting the star on the big christmas tree and saw Perry and Spring coming. She wonders if Spring is celebrating Christmas this year however he refuses to celebrate it. He walks away while Perry asks Star if Spring has lost his christmas sprit. It's now nighttime, Spring is going into his tree and then to his bedroom. As he is sleeping, Sprit of Christmas Past appears and tries to awake up him, but she pecks him after that failed. Christmas Past wants Spring to go to the past however he knows this story but takes her wing regardless causes both of them to go to Christmas, 2001. They both watches Past Spring opening his present. Spring doesn't like it now causing him to be back to his room. Before Spring gets on his bed, a green splat appears on his face revealing Spring of Christmas Present. They goes to Rainbirds Valley where they saw Star Master with her wand. As Spring asks Christmas Present why Star is holding her wand, they suddenly return to his bedroom making Christmas Present to disappear. Follow by a shadow, Sprit of Christmas Future appears and wants Spring to take her wing. The shadows reveals to be the future of Rainbirds Valley in ruins. After Spring reacts to this, Christmas Future tells him if he doesn't celebrate this year, Rainbirds Valley and all its residents was destroyed. Spring has to choice either him being asleep or him celebrating Christmas. It's now morning, Spring awakes up to tell a catcoon what today is it and it's Christmas. Spring is going to celebrate Christmas now! Characters Main *Spring *Sprit of Christmas Past *Sprit of Christmas Present *Sprit of Christmas Future Supporting *Perry *Star Master Minor *Turquoise Gallery The gallery of A Rainbirds Christmas Carol can be find here. Trivia *This is the last episode to: **Aired in 2016 **To have outlines **To have Star Master's voice **To not have subtitles *The ornaments on the christmas tree are: **Red from Angry Birds **Temper from Best Fiends **Gumballbunny, Star Master's previous mascot *There is a seizure when Spring looks at his tree due to the frames being fast. *This episode starts the running gag on Perry's shirt. This episode being the date of Star Master's 2nd anniversay. *Christmas in this episode appear to be a white christmas as there's snow in the morning. *It seems that Perried has cause the destruction of Rainbirds Valley as he's the only bird to summon black lighting bolts. *This is currently the only episode that there's no custom thumbnail. *This episode may have also be based on Day 23 of 25 Days of Birds Christmas on Gumballfan95's deviantart gallery. Goofs *The decorations in Rainbirds Valley disappears when Star Master flies down to see Perry and Spring. *The Star that Star Master put on the big christmas tree appears to be small. *Part of Spring's outline remains present after he leaves causes part of Perry's wing to disappear. *When Spring walks away from Star and Perry, Star Master should have start flapping as well. *Sprit of Christmas Future's eye's change color after Spring takes her wing. *Every thing that was destroyed on Christmas future seems to be flat. *There's no glass on Spring's window on he looks at Star's Catcoon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Episodes